humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove
Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove is a point-and-click adventure game and the fifth installment in the Freddi Fish series. It was marketed by Infogrames in 2001 and by Atari in 2004. Plot On their way to Coral Cove Park, Freddi and Luther run into a large mob of citizens (Earl, Donna, Still One-Jug Short, Kit Craftsman, Marge, and Kipper) and the park's developer Marty Sardini, who are both angry and yet terrified of the sea monster supposedly terrorizing the park. Freddi and Luther decide to investigate. First, they get into Coral Cove Park (after getting a permission slip signed by the Mayor) and find some clues leading to the sea monster's whereabouts in the deepest crevice of the ocean. Freddi and Luther then come to realize that the sea monster named Xamfear Duncan Dogberry Valentine was driven out of Coral Cove Park by a certain greedy developer and was scaring the townsfolk because they took his home. Just as Xamfear is about to show Freddi and Luther his deed for proof, Marty and the townsfolk arrive. Marty states that "there is no such deed." Suddenly, Xamfear discovers the deed has been stolen. Freddi and Luther find that Marty is missing as well. Together, Freddi and Luther slip into Marty's house and recover the stolen deed. Marty catches them at his place and calls security right when the Mayor (after getting his picture taken) as well as the townsfolk show up. Freddi and Luther reveals to everyone that Coral Cove rightfully belongs to Xamfear and exposes Marty as a thief and land extortionist, resulting in his arrest. While, Marty is stuck doing the dirty work, Freddi and Luther get the deed signed by Mayor Marlin, and the townsfolk celebrates when Xamfear allows them to play in the park. Freddi and Luther then swim out to the credits with Kipper with all characters on her computer. Gameplay Explore various locations, pick up items that you'll find useful later on, and interact with lots of colorful characters in order to get clues to solving the sea monster mystery. Freddi Fish 5 also contains a mini-game that is a variation of Battleship using fish instead of ships. Characters *Freddi Fish *Luther *Al B. Core *Casey *Clyde *Dadfish *Donna *Earl *Grandma Grouper *Gillian Barker *Kipper *Kit Craftsman *Laren *Marge *Marty Sardini *Marty's Dogfish *Mayor Marlin *Nick *Officer Beverly *Rollo *Tetras *Xamfear Duncan Dogberry Valentine Items *Bolt *Bottle *Candle *Card Description *Charm Bracelet *Combination *Drill Book *Extendo Arm *Fake Book *Fin-Pic *Glasses *Glow Necklace *Glue *Joke *Jug *Keys to Barbershop *Key to Tetra Cave *Key to Safe *Lens *Map *Magnet *Medal *Orange Safety Cone *Permission Slip *Planktos *Pliers *Precision Mission - Finder Compass *Purple Sea Urchins *Rubber Ducky *Sea Monster Food *To Do List *Trading Cards *Vase *Weights *Wrench *Xamfear's Deed *Yackety Capacitator Mini-Games *Mess Hall Mania *Fix the Broken Jug *Morse Code Locations * Grandma Grouper's House * Coral Cove Park * Mayor Marlin's Office * The Barber Shop * Nick's Knacks * The Crafts Shop * Kipper's Taffy Shop * Earl's Shell House * Casey's Lab * The Claw Machine * Rollo's House * Trading Cards Stand * Military Base * Dadfish's House * The Geysers * The Waterfall * Mudskipper Puddles * The Workshop * Raymond Fitzpatrick Ship * Jawfish Cave * Tetra Cave * Marty's Mansion Gallery AutorunFF52001.png|Autorun FreddiFish5TitleCard.png|Title card FF5iOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card FF CCC HE Website.png|HE Website Icon Trivia *Freddi and Luther animations from Freddi Fish 3 and 4 are reused, and Freddi's eyelids are yellow, and Luther's eyelids are green. But when Freddi and Luther enter the front yard of Marty's house, Freddi's eyelids are dark yellow. *Casey has returned from Freddi Fish 2. His voice is low than a high voice. *Grandma Grouper has returned from Freddi Fish 1, and she's different than the original. *Gill Barker appeared as a cameo in Gillian's paper. Paths/Storylines Like the previous game, there are four individual paths and four possible "game setups." This game's paths are a bit more like those of the Spy Fox series than any of its predecessors. There is one "long path" selected and one "short path" that is solved as part of the "long path." * Long path: How Freddi and Luther locate the sea monster. Depending on what is on the to-do list, it is either the delivery address for taffy or described as the "deepest crevice of the ocean." * Short path: How the bolt is retrieved (and what it is stuck in). There are two long paths and two short paths. Thus, there are four individual paths and four possible games. Category:Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove Category:Freddi Fish series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:2001 games Category:2015 games